1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of distillation condensers including reflux and associated product condensers having condensation surfaces of predetermined related areas to permit efficient separation of liquids having different boiling points. The invention further relates to the method of efficiently separating fluids by successive reflux and product condensation with the refluxed liquid returning directly to a rectifying column on the top of which the reflux condenser is mounted.
2. Prior Art
Distillation apparatus and techniques for separating two liquids of dissimilar boiling points have long been known. Distillation systems to carry out such procedures by utilizing reflux condensers to return to a rectifying column a predetermined percentage of reflux material condensed from vapors emerging from the top of the column, and by causing the vapors emerging from the reflux condenser, to pass through a product condenser are frequently used. The quantities of material handled by such apparatus have been relatively large, justifying the use of relatively complex sensing and control apparatus to make certain that the distillation was efficiently carried out.
However, the shortages of petroleum products that have recently become so burdensome have created a need to find an alternative source of fuel for internal combustion engines. In particular, it is desirable to provide a source of fuel for internal combustion engines on farm equipment, provided the cost of generating such fuel is not excessive.